


Science?

by entwashian



Category: Eureka, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly a meet-cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science?

Darcy rolls her eyes when Jane’s first sentence starts with, “No, actually…”

A noise of protest breaks out of Donovan’s throat, but Jane steamrolls on, stalking after him as he heads down one of the halls leading out of the rotunda.

Darcy turns to their pinched-face Global Dynamics “escort,” who is looking unimpressed but unconcerned that Jane has already gone rogue. Or has maybe been assimilated. 

“So… science?” Darcy asks.

“ _Science_ ,” Lupo returns, imbuing the word with a heavy sense of fear and mistrust.

Lupo is good people, clearly.

Darcy bounces on her toes. “How about coffee, instead?”

Lupo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/) "Tunnel of Love" drabble challenge. Darcy & Jo were selected for me from a list of 10 characters.


End file.
